1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for preventing the flooding of a building as a result of water, entering the building through a supply conduit, and more particularly concerns a system for detecting flooding in said building and automatically closing said supply conduit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Oftentimes, it is desired that the water supply to a house or other type of dwelling be shut off. This is particularly true when the householders are leaving their house for a prolonged period, as for example, when going on vacation. However, shutting off the main water supply valve is a chore which is often overlooked in the last minute preparations prior to leaving the house. Also, it may be desirable to leave the water supply in an active state in order to service an automatic lawn watering system, a fire extinguishing system, evaporative cooling systems or other ongoing functions.
The purpose of shutting off the water supply is to prevent damage to the house should an extensive leak occur while the householder is away. Rarely is the water supply into a house shut off when the householder is away for a short period of time, as for example, when at work. Yet, cumulative leakage from a burst pipe can cause tremendous damage to the house and contents even if discovered and stopped within a relatively short period of time.
Water shutoff systems shown in the prior art generally employ flow monitoring sensors intended to discriminate between normal water flow and abnormal flows attributable to leaks. Such systems monitor either instantaneous flow or flows, over a timed period, and send an electrical control signal to a shutoff valve. Such systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,435; 4,705,060; 5,000,224; 5,038,820; 5,056,554; 5,086,806 and elsewhere.
Water shutoff systems of the aforesaid nature usually involve expensive computerized equipment and generally require specialized programming for proper installation. There is also the possibility of denial of water service to essential but sporadically operating systems such as fire extinguishing systems, lawn watering and cooling systems.
In still other flood control systems, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,268 and 5,240,022, sensors are disposed at floor level for detecting the presence of water, said sensors employing the water to complete an electrical circuit between two closely spaced electrodes. Such systems are unfortunately activated by the small amounts of water employed in the wet-mopping of floors, or small amounts of accidentally spilled water, as encountered in bathrooms and kitchens.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system for detecting a plumbing-related flooding situation in a building, and turning off the water supply responsible for such flooding.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flood detection and control system which is easily installable into a building""s plumbing system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flood detection and control system of the aforesaid nature which is of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture and installation.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a flood control system for use in conjunction with the plumbing system of a building having one or more floors and an electrical supply system, said control system comprising:
1) at least one sensor for detecting an accumulation of water, said sensor located at an elevation below the site of potential leakage of water from said plumbing system, and provided with means for transmitting an electrical control signal indicative of a detected accumulation of water,
2) an actuator system which receives said control signal and provides interaction with an electrical power supply,
3) an electrically activated valve located in a main conduit of said plumbing system and adapted to close said main conduit in response to a control signal from said sensor, and
4) means for achieving manually controlled reopening of said valve.